breezeclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanddune
Description Sanddune is a sandy tabby tom with yellow eyes Story Sand was born in a litter of three but the other two were gifted to other housefolk in the area, his siblings names were Lily and Grape, though he never heard from them after the fact, though he always thought they were good siblings and they used to play all the time before the twolegs had taken them away, though that was fine since later his mother had had Sweet which was his little sister that the twolegs had actually kept, though when his sister was born his mother had died which Sand still remembered to this day and sometimes even blames Sweet for since if she was not born his mother would have still been alive, though since Sweet was his only kin left he had chosen to at least try to be nice to her every now and then. Which was hard for him it really was but he knew one day he might lose her as well though the thought of losing anyone pains him greatly and he does not want to lose anyone else, his mother was already his breaking point and he now has a permeate disorder from losing his mother and he is now stuck with a small stutter that comes up every now and then, though his friends took care of him through this time he does not know what he would of done if it was not for Kestrel and Hickory, he grew very close to Kestrel though and he actually had developed a small crush on her and would spend every day talking to her though he excepted that she would never really feel the same way, and when his sister had grown she had joined the group of friends as well and they used to sit on the same fence and talk every morning to every sunset, and one day his sister had a dream, and not him, his sister, this bothered him greatly that his sister was put into the spotlight yet again though he forced himself to act as though it was not a big deal, and then he heard it was something about a Moonlit trail of some sorts so they went on a adventure to go there with Sweet Kestrel and Hickory and they made it but only after Sweet was attacked by a bird and Sand almost starving because of not being able to hunt like Kestrel and Hickory could, this upset Sand that he was never able to be anything besides a weak housecat and that's all he ever really was, though once he got to the clans he was given the name Sanddune and that made him feel as though he was worth something in this world he lived in, or it did for a bit, then his sister was celebrated way more than he was when she became a medicine cat, and then Kestrel died... then Songstar would not let him talk to any of her warriors.. and he didn't want to be there anymore, it was to much for him, he was even yelled at by Rabbitfoot for being a past Kittypet, he felt low, cold, and alone. When Greystar left the clan with a good chunk of the clan he thought it was his fault that he did not stop them, it was his fault they left, it was his fault that the clan was starving. Everything